dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Na Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Na Young *'Nombre:' 김나영 / Kim Na Young *'Profesión:' Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chuncheon, Gangwon-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Dos hijos *'Agencia:' WOORIDLE Company Dramas *Second to Last Love (SBS, 2016) *My Mother is a Daughter-In-Law (SBS, 2015) *Pluto Squad (EBS, 2014) *I Need Romance 3 (tvN, 2014) cameo ep. 11 *Rude Miss Young-Ae 9 (tvN, 2011) *Stormy Lovers (MBC, 2010) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Call of the Country(KBS2, 2010) *Daring Women (SBS, 2010) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun(KBS2, 2009) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *Partner(KBS2, 2009) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) cameo *Rude Miss Young-Ae 2 (tvN, 2007) *Rude Miss Young-Ae (tvN, 2007) Películas * Fashion King (2014) cameo Programas de TV *Come to Play (MBC, 2012) *The Beauty Bible (TV Chosun, 2012) *Smart Traveler in Tokyo (On Style, 2011) *Olive Show 4 (Olive TV, 2010) *OK U (SBS, 2010) *Kim Won Hee Yoo's ROCKMAN (MBC, 2010) *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Death Note (ETN, 2008) *Music stars (TBS, 2008) *M. Box (MBC Every1, 2007) *LIVE NOW (MTV, 2007) *TRL Seoul (MTV, 2007) *Idol World (Mnet, 2007) *We Got Married (2009) Reconocimientos *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia (Programa de Variedad) Femenino- (Come To Play • God of Victory) * 2013 MBC Entretainment Awards: Premio a la mejor MC Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Montañismo. Escuchar música. Fotografía. Cine *'Especialidad:' ping-pong. Bowling. Wakeboard. Vestido de la reforma *Fue esposa de Lee Suk Hoon, miembro del grupo musical SG Wannabe en la segunda temporada de We Got Married. Sólo duraron un episodio en el programa (3 de octubre de 2009). *Engañó a Nichkhun de 2PM haciéndolo creer que ella sería su nueva esposa en We Got Married cuando éste iba a encontrarse con su verdadera esposa Victoria Song de F(x). *Se casó con un empresario en una ceremonia privada en la isla Jeju junto a otras 10 personas el 27 de abril de 2015. *Anunció su embarazo por medio de su cuenta de Instagram escribiendo: “Gracias por felicitarme. Seré mamá en cuatro meses. Creo que tendré un energético y fuerte niño al ver lo fuerte que ya está pateando. Me preparé para convertirme en una mamá fuerte. Bienvenido a la familia”. (1) *El 26 de junio de 2016, compartió la feliz noticia a través de su cuenta de Instagram personal, publicando una foto de su pulsera de hospital junto con un texto que explicaba que había dado a luz a un niño saludable. “La mejor pulsera que he tenido nunca alrededor de mi muñeca. Es un brazalete de pareja con el cachorrito de 3.6 kilos que llegó anoche”.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHHEgjjDVZM/?taken-by=nayoungkeem *Dió a luz a su segundo hijo en 2018. Una fuente de su agencia compartió: “La fecha de nacimiento ha sido el 31 de julio. Dio a luz a un niño que pesó 3.2 kilogramos (aproximadamente 7.1 libras). La madre y el niño están sanos”. *El 29 de enero de 2019 anunció por medio de su canal de Youtube su divorcio de su esposo diciendo: La confianza para mi esposo, en quien he creído profundamente, se ha roto. Ya no puedo estar con él, así que planeo comenzar una nueva vida con mis dos hijos. Tengo miedo de cuidar de dos hijos sola, pero seré valiente como madre. Anteriormente el 13 de noviembre del 2018 su esposo fue arrestado por dirigir un negocio ilegal vendiendo opciones de regalo fraudulentas y adquiriendo alrededor de 20 billones de won (aprox. $17,898,700). Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Cyworld *Blog *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Canal de Youtube Galería Kim_Na_Young.jpg Kim Na Young 2.jpg Kim Na Young 3.jpg Kim Na Young 4.jpg Kim Na Young 5.jpg Kim Na Young6.jpg Kim Na Young7.jpg Kim_Na_Young8.jpg Categoría:WOORIDLE Company Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:KYoutuber